Earl Grey
by hilda-gatita
Summary: Tu seras mi bruja verde y yo sere tu Earl Grey Este fic participa en la actividad Traficando Crack en los barcos de Lau del foro Mansion Phantomhive (one shot) Sieglinde Sullivan x Charles Grey


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.

Y ya que este fic es participe en una actividad he aquí el link del foro donde será transportado por los barcos de Lau y quizá sea guardado o leído por Ran Mao.

P.D. No me maten en cuestión del mayordomo blanco tengo ciertas dudas sobre su carácter… No es de mis mejores fics, pero hice lo que pude lo juro

forum/Mansi%C3%B3n-Phantomhive/159942/

Earl Grey

Carles Grey se paseaba de un lado a otro por el palacio de Buckingham impaciente y aburrido.

-Ahhhh que día tan aburrido, no hay nada interesante que hacer, y tampoco hay con quien pelear- Suspiraba el mayordomo.

-Tengo algo que quizá te anime mi querido Charles- Dijo una voz femenina que solo podía pertenecer a la reina Victoria.

-¿Qué es su alteza?- Pregunto curioso el conde.

-Necesito que entrenes a una señorita muy especial- Respondió la reina sonriendo –Acaba de llegar al país y tiene un problema físico, pero necesita aprender a defenderse sola, por lo tanto me parece que serias el instructor perfecto para esto-

-No creo que sea lo suficientemente paciente para ser instructor su alteza, quizá Phipps sea el indicado- Dijo Grey que en realidad no quería ser instructor, no le agradaba la idea.

-Eso me apena querido, porque justo ahora Phipps está siendo de embajador en Alemania y no tengo más remedio que pedirte que cumplas con este favor- Agrego la reina sonriendo.

-Está bien su alteza, mañana a las 5 am estaré en la dirección de la joven para comenzar con la instrucción- Dijo Grey haciendo pucheros " _espero que sea buena aprendiz no me gusta perder el tiempo con idiotas"_

-Me alegra que accedieras Grey, ahora toma-Dijo la reina extendiéndole una hoja de papel donde se mostraba la foto y el perfil de su futura alumna –Me he tomado la molestia de avisar con anterioridad a la futura estudiante que llegarías temprano, suerte querido, espero ver pronto tus resultados-

-Pero, su alte…- Grey no pudo terminar su objeción porque la reina ya había salido corriendo. " _Ni hablar a educar a esta pequeña bruja"_

Al día siguiente…

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Sieglinde Sullivan caminaba con cierta torpeza y dolor por el pasillo de su nueva residencia en Inglaterra, llevando en una mano un vaso con agua y con la otra apoyándose en la pared, llevaba un par de meses practicando con sus nuevos zapatos, y aun le costaba caminar sin que le dolieran sus pequeños pies, cuando llego a donde quería llamo a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado, y antes de entrar, corrigió su postura y oculto su dolor con una sonrisa.

-Te he traído el agua Wolf- Respondió mientras caminaba al interior del cuarto.

-Gracias Lady, y perdón por no estar en condiciones de servirla- Se disculpó Wolfram que aún se encontraba recostado en cama.

-Nada de eso, tú eres mi familia, y la familia no está para servir, esta para ayudar y amar… o eso me dijo Agni, el amigo de Sebastian- Dijo Sieglinde ofreciéndole el vaso a Wolf, el cual lo tomo con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. –Por cierto hoy empiezo mi entrenamiento para el manejo de la espada, de acuerdo con Ciel debo de aprender a defenderme por cualquier situación, y la reina me consiguió un buen instructor- Termino Sieglinde que se había sentado en la cama.

-Lamento eso también, si no estuviera en esta situación yo la instruiría personalmente- Dijo Wolfram apenado.

-… yo también preferiría eso, pero quizá pueda reportarte mis avances- Dijo Sieglinde sonriendo.

-Si el instructor es malo con usted puede decirme y…- Decía Wolfram que adquiría un semblante amenazador.

-Sí, sí, lo sé, bueno, me retiro, el instructor no tardará en llegar- Se despidió Sieglinde mientras caminaba a la puerta y salía al pasillo.

A las cinco en punto la bruja verde se encontraba en el jardín de su residencia con el uniforme de esgrima bien puesto y el florete en mano.

-Conde Charles Grey, mayordomo de la reina- Dijo con el ceño fruncido el mayordomo.

-Sieglinde Sullivan, bru… ahem, química al servicio de la reina- Corrigió Sieglinde para este punto le había quedado claro que no era una bruja, sino un genio en la química.

-Como sea, espero que aprendas rápido, y no lloriquees mucho, no soy una persona paciente- Dijo Grey en una mueca de impaciencia.

-Daré lo mejor de mí- Respondió Sieglinde seriamente.

Después de un rato intentando que Sieglinde se moviera como debería en una lucha de esgrima, Grey perdió la paciencia.

-Detente, ya veo que es inútil, definitivamente no esperaba encontrar a una prodigio como lady Midford, pero no espere tampoco a alguien tan torpe como tú- Replicaba Grey molesto.

-L…Lo… Si… Siento… *Pat, Pat*- Decía Sieglinde agitada, no podía más, no sabía a cuál de sus molestias debía de ignorar, si el dolor de los pies, el de sus pulmones, o el de sus brazos.

-Realmente no tengo ganas de enseñar a alguien como tú, le pediré a la reina que te consiga otro tutor yo me rindo- Dijo Grey, quien dio la espalda a la pequeña bruja, guardo su espada, y se disponía a salir, cuando el grito de otro hombre lo sobresalto e hizo que sacara la espada otra vez.

-LADY!- Grito Wolfram desesperado desde su ventana.

Para cuando Grey se dio la vuelta Sieglinde ya estaba en el piso, inconsciente.

-Vaya molestia, si se va a desmayar solo por un par horas de entrenamiento no debería haber pedido que la entrena…- Grey se quedó de piedra mientras levantaba a la pequeña del suelo, " _Algo no está bien en esto, normalmente cuando alguien desfallece por agotamiento no presenta fiebre, y ella esta agitada, sudando, y con las mejillas rojas, además de que tiene una expresión de infinito dolor, como cuando alguien está herido en lugar de estar cansado"_ Se cuestionaba el conde mientras ponía una mano en la frente de la chica y la otra en la suya, cuando estaba por alzar completamente a la pequeña, la vio fuera de sus brazos.

-LLEVEN A LA SEÑORITA A SU HABITACION Y APLIQUEN COMPRESAS FRIAS, MUEVANSE RAPIDO!- gritaba Wolfram a toda la servidumbre como si fuera un general dirigiendo a un pequeño ejército –Y usted señor… lo reto a un duelo de espada conmigo- Dijo Wolfram realmente enfadado, y apuntando su espada a Grey.

El conde se quedó un segundo sorprendido por lo rápido de los sucesos, pero sonrió al final.

-Por fin algo de diversión, pero bueno, ¿no deberías de preocuparte más por esa niña que no soporta ni un día de entrenamiento?- Dijo con sarcasmo, mientras daba unos pequeños golpes con su espada a la de Wolfram.

-Creo que debería de preocuparse mejor de sus asuntos señor- Dijo Wolfram atacando sucesivamente a Grey, quien por primera vez en su vida no podía contra atacar como quería.

Cuando lograba por fin romper el sucesivo ataque, Wolfram retrocedía y volvía a atacar, cuando por un pequeño desliz de su pie Wolfram lo desarmo, lo acorralo contra un muro de piedra y clavo su espada a un costado de la cara de Grey, lo suficientemente cerca como para que la espada le rasguñara el rostro y un hilito rojo brotara del corte.

-Vaya, quien diría que en realidad serias un lobo fiel a la bruja esta…- Grey no alcanzo a terminar su ironía cuando un golpe en el estómago lo hizo doblarse y caer de rodillas.

-Usted no vale ni la mitad de lo que ella, tampoco tiene el coraje que ella tiene, si la reina tiene a nobles como usted a su lado, solo puedo deducir que es una persona presumida, altiva, y que no le importa nada lo que los otros estén sufriendo mientras pueda satisfacer su ego- Dijo Wolfram entre dientes.

Grey tomo su espada y lanzo un ataque que Wolfram esquivo con facilidad.

-No te permito que te expreses así de su majestad- Dijo Grey amenazadoramente.

-Tu insultas a mi dama, yo puedo hacer lo mismo con la tuya- Respondió fríamente Wolfram – Y otra cosa, ya puedes olvidarte de ser el tutor de la señorita Sullivan, informare a la reina de tu comportamiento con ella y que fallaste en realizar el favor que te pidió, además de darle a conocer cómo es que trataste a una dama, aun cuando ella está herida, y que eres de esos que te rindes a la primera oportunidad… oh como me alegraría decirle a TU REINA que es tu culpa que las relaciones de Alemania con Inglaterra se rompan, y que des comienzo a una guerra entre ambas naciones, además de arruinar el trabajo de conciliación que está haciendo tu compañero en NUESTRO país, haciendo de él la primera víctima de la guerra- Seguía diciendo Wolfram amenazadoramente mientras una sonrisa que rivalizaba con la de Sebastian cuando se enojaba, se mostraba en su cara.

" _¿Pero quién es este tipo? Sabe mucho sobre los asuntos de Alemania y lo que Phipps intenta hacer, además es como si con una llamada suya se iniciara una guerra"_ Gray no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, pero no le quedaba otra opción, si no quería decepcionar a la reina debía de hacer lo que ese hombre le pidiera.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres que haga?-Dijo Grey de mala gana mientras guardaba su espada.

-Debo de partir unos días a un hospital por mi estado de salud, mientras tanto, quiero que cuides de my lady, no sé qué esperar de ti con lo que mostraste el día de hoy, pero veo que eres fuerte y puedes cuidar de ella, asique te aconsejo que comiences desde ahora y vayas a revisar como esta, yo me he despedido de ella desde ayer, por lo que partiré ahora… la dejo a tu cuidado, si algo le pasa, Inglaterra entera pagara tu descuido- Amenazo Wolfram guardando su espada.

-Yo solo fui encomendado para entrenarla ¿sabes?-Se quejó Grey.

-y yo solo debo llamar a mi contacto en Alemania para que tu amigo desaparezca- Dijo Wolfram dándole la espalda.

Después de eso Grey subió con pesadez a la habitación de la joven química y después de llamar a la puerta y pasar, se encontró con algo que lo dejo horrorizado.

-Pero que…- Comenzó a decir Grey mientras una sonriente Sieglinde lo miraba.

-Me alegra que no se rindiera conmigo conde Grey, prometo que estudiare más y poder hacer esos movimientos algún día- Decía Sieglinde pero una mueca se le escapo cuando intento mover uno de sus pies.

-… dudo que con esos pies logres siquiera caminar, se ven horribles- Dijo Grey, que casi de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo dicho por la cara que tenía Sieglinde era como si le hubiera dictado la pena capital " _Tu manera de expresar tu opinión es realmente ofensiva"_ Se recordó Grey, eso le había dicho Phipps, un día mientras salían de misión.

-… Llevo tres meses intentándolo, yo espero que un día pueda moverme por mis medios sin depender de Wolfram que me lleve a todos lados- Decía Sieglinde mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

" _oh no! Noooooo! No soy bueno con los dramas ni con las lágrimas, ni con nada que se le parezca"_ Pensaba alarmado Grey. –Bueno, no es para tanto, seguro que algo se puede hacer- Dijo, pero no pudo evitar morderse la lengua por la mentira que sentía había dicho.

-No se contenga conde, prefiero que me diga la verdad de lo que piensa, he vivido mi vida en una mentira hasta el día en que el Conde Phantomhive nos sacó a Wolfram y a mí de esa aldea, por lo que prefiero escuchar los comentarios sinceros a mentiras pequeñas- Dijo Sieglinde mirando fijamente al conde –Aunque quizá los comentarios que dice no sean siempre los que una espera escuchar, prefiero escuchar su fría sinceridad- Dijo Sieglinde sonriendo tímidamente.

Grey se quedó de piedra, en su vida le habían dicho que preferían su brutal sarcasmo, ironía, y honestidad, usualmente le decían que vigilara lo que decía delante de otros, por eso cuando la pequeña que estaba frente a él le dijo eso, no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su corazón que intento estrujar, sentía como si algo lo hubiera atravesado, pero en lugar de haber dolor como cuando alguien lo atraviesan con una espada, la herida era cálida y ajena a su conocimiento.

-B-Bueno, P-Pero no te quejes si lo que digo no te gusta- Decía el conde haciendo un curioso puchero, pero sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosas.

Sieglinde solo sonrió ante eso.

Pasaba el tiempo, y ambos jóvenes se comenzaban a tratar, a pesar de que en ciertas ocasiones Charles Grey debía pedir disculpas por ciertos comentarios hacia la pequeña genio, llego a apreciar la compañía y el vasto conocimiento que tenía la pequeña, quizá no fuera la mejor en los deportes, y que el hecho de que sus pies estuvieran quebrados en pedacitos tampoco la hacían la mejor candidata para dar largos paseos, la jovencita le parecía fascinante y muy entretenida, la enseño a montar, a bailar, y ella le mostro la manera más rápida de ganar en el ajedrez, y la cantidad de cosas que se podía hacer con una simple hoja de papel.

Grey no sabía porque, pero cada que ella tomaba él te con él, y hablaba de muchas cosas, o le compartía sus secretos se sentía confiado, y era ese el momento en que se permitía mostrar al Grey divertido y alegre que escondía tras la máscara de mayordomo perfecto.

Esos días llegaron a su fin, cuando Wolfram regreso de su estancia en el hospital.

-Bueno, he regresado conde, me parece que sus servicios ya no son requeridos- Dijo Wolfram una noche después de que Sieglinde se fue a dormir.

-Bueno tienes razón, entonces me retiro, me alegro de haber evitado una guerra-Dijo sonriendo Charles, la usual sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

-hahahaha No crea que tengo tanto poder para eso- Rio Wolfram mientras caminaba a la sala.

" _Fui engañado por este tipo, pero bueno, fue una interesante aventura, ahora iré a reportar esto a la reina"_ Pensaba charles mientras caminaba a la puerta.

-Por cierto no se moleste en regresar mañana, yo personalmente instruiré a lady Sullivan en el arte de la espada, gracias por sus servicios conde- Despidió Wolfram desde la puerta.

Gray se quedó pasmado, y aun sin entender el hecho de que no volvería a ver a Sieglinde salió de la residencia Sullivan rumbo al palacio con un único pensamiento " _bueno estoy satisfecho por un trabajo bien hecho, ya no deberé lidiar con esa niña, ni tomar las pociones… tomar el té con ella"_ Se decía el conde, pero por alguna razón se detuvo en seco mientras sentía como si le hubieran clavado una daga directa en el corazón.

Los días que siguieron a ese evento el conde se paseaba de un lado a otro del palacio de su majestad pensativo, el carácter explosivo y de mal humor había aumentado y ahora no podía hacer sus usuales comentarios sarcásticos, incluso cuando fue de visita con el conde Phantomhive dejo a él y a su mayordomo Sebastian con la boca abierta del susto, no había hecho una entrada con la espada, no había dicho nada irónico ni sarcástico con respecto a ninguno de los dos, ni tampoco parecía muy concentrado, ya ni siquiera hablaba mucho, la reina, mujer sabia y de experiencia, hablo con él para explicar con infinita paciencia el porqué de esos cambios en el.

-Mi querido Grey, ¿no has ido a entrenar a la pequeña lady Sullivan últimamente?- Pregunto un día la reina

-No su alteza, el guardián que tiene ahí, me dijo que él se encargaría de entrenarla… si me lo pregunta es mejor de ese modo, no tengo lo que se necesita para sr un buen instructor- Dijo Grey sorprendido por admitir su debilidad.

-Oh vamos Charles, bien sabes que el señor Wolfram solo quiere a lady Sullivan como su amiga y familia, deberías ir a verla y decirle lo que sientes en este lugar-Decía la reina mientras le señalaba el pecho.

-No es necesario su alteza- Respondió Charles indeciso

-No te estoy preguntando, vas a verla, le dices que me alegraría ver sus progresos un día de estos y luego me dices como te fue, es una orden, una nueva misión y necesito el reporte de los resultados, así que anda ve y toma una poción con esa pequeña bruja- Dijo Sonriendo la reina.

-Química, ella es una química- Decía Grey en un tono que no pretendía ser grosero.

-Oh… ya veo, como sea ve, entrega mi mensaje y me reportas todo- Dijo la reina mientras sonreía con malicia y desaparecía por el pasillo.

" _y… ¿Qué demonios hago?"_ Se preguntó asimismo Grey.

Charles grey se encontraba frente a la casa de Sieglinde, y como acto reflejo entro como siempre lo hacía, como si fuera su propia casa, causando que Sieglinde casi se ahogara con la leche del desayuno cuando lo vio.

-¿Grey?-Pregunto Sieglinde sorprendida

-Pues no es un fantasma lo que te está saludando-Respondió un irónico Grey.

-¿Cómo te atreves a irte sin por lo menos decir adiós?, ¿Cómo osas no venir a visitarme?, pensé que eras mi amigo… pensé que te importaba-Seguía diciendo Sieglinde con lágrimas en los ojos.

Grey no se contuvo más, sabía que no había dejado medios para que Sieglindde lo contactara, y se dio cuenta de algo el único que hubiera podido hacer la distancia más corta era el, y que la usencia de la chica le había dolido más de la cuenta, en ese momento de revelación entendió todo.

-Oh mi brujita verde, no llores así, sabes que no sé qué hacer con las lágrimas, por que no mejor celebramos nuestra reunión, una poción para dos-Dijo Grey mientras ordenaba a una sirvienta que le trajeran él te.

-Eres un idiota Charles Grey- Respondió ofendida Sieglinde

-Lo sé, pero soy el idiota que no dejara que ese odioso lobo que tienes interrumpa con este momento dedicado a MI pequeña bruja- Respondió sonriendo con altivez el conde mientras ponis seguros a ventanas, puertas y cualquier otro rincón por sonde pudiera entrar el lobo guardián de la joven bruja.

-… ahora creo que estás loco, pero bueno, yo tampoco deseo interrupciones con MI Earl Grey- Dijo Sieglinde apoyando su barbilla en su mano.

-¿Ahora soy una especie de té?-Pregunto Charles entre ofendido y sorprendido.

-Si, y déjame decirte que es mi favorito- Dijo Sieglinde sonriendo aún más cuando Grey deposito un suave beso en su frente.

-Entonces tu eres mía, mi bruja verde y yo soy tu Earl Grey- Dijo Charles sonriente mientras Sieglinde lo tomaba por el cuello de su traje y le plantaba un beso bien hecho en los labios.

Y así ambos se quedaron ambos nobles, riendo y disfrutando una taza de esa poción llamada amor cuyo nombre común era Earl Grey


End file.
